Hetalia: Sickness and Scottish Girls
by littledevil97
Summary: OC's highly used as the main people. No yaoi.  Washington DC wakes up sick, and her house is filled with other immortals. can she hide her pain, or will it, and other things come out into the open?


**A/N:**

**Hi I'm katie and I'm new to this whole thing so, please don't hurt me. I'm using my OC's, and characters from something I love: Hetalia.**

**I do now won Hetalia, or anything really.**

Danielle Jones' small form shook as she wrapped herself up in blankets in her sleep. Soon after she gave up and opened her eyes, and felt the other side of the bed, for her twin sister, Julienne, but she was gone. Last week the month of 'English speakers' started, meaning all the nations and capitols who spoke English as a first language stayed in the same house for a month. Every ten years they did it, switching the nation they spent the time in. This year it was, to Dani's dismay, America.

Not only did it mean that the guy she liked, Victor Kirkland (London), stayed at her house but, all his stupid siblings were too. She also had to share a bed with her twin to the north, Julienne Williams, but that was the lesser of three evils at the moment.

Dani swung her legs over the edge of the king sized bed, only to be stopped by a sever coughing fit. When she took her hand down from her mouth she noticed they were now filled with blood, HER blood. "Really, now, this has to happen now?" She croaked softly, talking to no one really. Her thought felt like a tube of knives, her tongue like sandpaper, and to top it all off, she was shaking uncontrollably.

She took a feeble step onto the floor, her whole body in pain. _Can't let Alfred know, or anyone for that matter. I'll just drag myself to one of the rooms that we haven't used in ages._ She thought, hobbling to the west wing. Down stairs she could hear a barrage of accents. Ian was yelling at Arthur to man up, Dylan was saying to leave 'The poor kid' alone. Alfred was trying to calm them down, to no real avail. Soon Henry (capitol of Scotland) was yelling at Victor, and Cody (Canberra) was laughing at his older brothers. It was hard not to, the British Isle brothers, nation and capitol, were hard to calm.

Normally Dani would be in the mix, telling Henry off, and Julie telling to calm down. But it looked like they would just have to figure their problems out without her helping, because she didn't feel like yelling right now, or doing anything really. She just continued to pull herself down the long, long hallway. _Since when was this so long? I don't think I ever took this long, even as a child._ But she continued on, determined to get to the room she was seeking out.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking (crawling really but, who cares?) she came onto a door that looked like all the rest. This part of the house hadn't been used in years, at least Dani didn't think so, but her theory was backed up by the healthy dose of dust on everything. She flung the door open, and closed it lightly behind her. This room was one Alfred wanted to forget but, couldn't bring himself to undecorate. It was part of the original house, that Alfred had grown up in hundreds of years ago, the room Arthur had actually stayed in. Over the years new additions had been built onto the house, making it look completely different, just the way Alfred wanted it.

Dani threw the covers off, and crawled under the covers, but her green eyes looked around the large room. A huge Union jack hung on the wall across from her, but the rest was mainly unfurnished, with just a dresser and chair for reading. Dani had another fit of violent coughing. Another reason she came here was, it was too far away the living part of the home for anyone to hear her.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket in her PJ's. _Good thing I grabbed this._ She fumbled with it, trying to calm her shaking hands. Finally she was at her contacts, she was about to call Mary (Maryland), but then remembered that her former care taker was in New York City, so she was out. The next nearest person was obvious but, Dani looked at the name, not sure if she should call it. This was probably not the best choice to come to her aid but, it was the closest. Dani hit the name "Olivia Kirkland Jones", knowing that the other sister who cared for her at times would come. 'Liv, I need you to come help me. I can't stop shaking and I'm coughing up blood.' That was all she could do, before her shaking fingers failed her. She hit the send button, then passed out on the oddly soft bed.

About an hour later

In the living room of Alfred F. Jones' house a large yelling war was going on. Ian was yelling at Arthur, Alfred couldn't make out what the elder brother was yelling because of his thick Scottish accent but, Arthur was very insulted. "LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER! I TRY MY BLOODY HARDEST YOU WANKER!" Arthur screamed.

Alfred hung his head, he had been trying to hold the British man down, and looked over to his twin, who sat quietly. Matthew was hugging his bear tightly, he and Ian was kind of close so, he hated seeing the two of them fight. Right next to him was Julie, who looked slightly confused. Alfred looked at all the other capitols, who were looking off into space, seemingly lost in thought. It didn't even hit Al that his younger sister was missing until, he was hit.

A large piece of the front door flew at him, hitting him in the gut. He let out an off, before looking up. In the now doorless, doorway stood the figure of a girl in her late teens, with bright red hair, dull brown eyes, and a spray of freckles. "Virginia?" Al asked, completely confused.

"OI!" She yelled, storming over to him. She was apparently angry at something, but Alfred had no idea what. She had switched her accent from the normal American to her natural Scottish. She was the only state that was a child of Britannia, meaning the British Iles brothers were really her siblings but, like many other states, she was an official Jones. "Where is she?"

"Um….. who are you talking about?" Alfred asked, a confused look on his face.

"DANIELLE!" Liv screamed. "She sent me this text one hour ago." She showed it to Alfred.

"Holy stars and stripes, we have to find her." He said, jumping up. Matthew saw it, and wanting to help his sister, joined Alfred. "Dani is possibly dying, anyone want to help us?" he asked the others.

"Yes!" Arthur almost yelled, joining the taller blonds. Victor and Julienne also joined but, no one else.

"Better this way." Olivia remarked, starting up the stairs. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Victor and Julienne followed close behind her. "al, you got any ideas?" She asked, continuing her trip up.

"Nope." He replied, passing her up.

"She was still in bed when I left." Julie added, to help.

"Dani wouldn't do that." Matthew said. Dani might not be his capitol but, she was the only person who remembered his existence all the time, and he knew her quite well. "She would go to an out of the way place so no one would see her."

"Yes, she has a habit of not wanting people to see her pain." Victor added sadly, he hated seeing Dani in pain, and even worse when she had been it so long but, she hid it from him. He cared about her, even further than the best friends everyone thought they were.

"I wonder where she got that from." Alfred added, glaring at Liv, who stuck her tongue out at him. They walked down a hallway in the north wing. After they had opened all the doors, they found no Dani.

"Alfred." Arthur said, as they all regrouped. "Is there any place no one goes to?" He asked, dabbing some sweat from his brow.

"I don't think anyone has been in the west wing in a while but, even Dani wouldn't go there." He answered.

"Then that is where she is!" Victor decided, crossing his arms. The way he stood the sun glinted off his snake bites, making them glint. He had made up his mind and, it was a proven thing that he was very stubborn, especially when it came to Dani's safety.

A few minutes later they were walking down the west wing. "I thought when you said no one had been down here in a while you meant like a months. Alfred this place is bloody covered in dust!" Olivia yelled, making Alfred very irritated.

"Liv, shut up." He said, very calmly. She huffed, as they continued to walk. After inspecting the whole hallway, there was one door left, and Alfred dreaded. "She's just not here, so let's go." He said quickly.

"Wait, Alfred why does this wing look like its own home. And why is it so familiar to me?" Arthur asked, looking around hard.

"WE LEAVE NOW!" Al yelled.

"Alfred, do you not care about your own little sister?" Victor asked. Suddenly there was a sound of violent coughing from the room, and then a slight whimper.

"Where the crap is Liv?" Came a small, rough voice. "I texted her like an hour ago, and she would have driven like a mad person." It was Dani, and you could hear the pain in her voice.

Olivia almost ripped the door open, fearing for Dani's safety. "NO! You have to be sick in the presence of that!" She screamed, pointing to the Union Jack.

"Olivia be quiet, everyone will hear you. I don't want anyone to see me sick." Dani begged, coughing in-between most of the words.

"dani!" Victor exclaimed, running into the room, shoving Olivia out of the way. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks so much. You win the best friend of the year award." Dani said sarcastically. Arthur walked over to the flag, and looked at it closely.

"This was the room I stayed in when you were my colony, isn't it?" Arthur asked, turning to the tall blond. Alfred hung his head slightly, as if he was ashamed.

"Yes."

"I thought you wouldn't come up here." Dani admitted. "That's why I chose this room to crawl to. I remember as a kid when I came in you spanked me and told me never to come in here again."

"You remember that?" Alfred asked, smiling slightly.

"How could I forget my confusion, then the fear when you said, and I quote: The mean man who hurt you!" She replied, cracking a small smile, then coughing again.

Julie put her hand over Dani's mouth. "don't talk, it will make it worse." She commanded. Olivia slapped Al and said something about hurting her little girl. Arthur was still slightly in shock that Alfred hadn't burned the stuff in the room. Matthew was standing next to Julie, evaluating Dani.

"Okay but, can just Liv stay? I don't want to bug anyone else." She said, looking like a puppy that just got hit.

'I'll stay with you." Olivia said, grabbing the chair and pulling next to the bed, and sitting in it.

"Wait." Victor said, and everyone looked at him. "Dani, next time you're in pain, please tell someone. I hate seeing you like this." Tears began to roll down his face, surprising everyone. "I know you try to make everyone think you're okay but, you're not. You're just a person, and you can get hurt, like everyone, so just tell someone."

"Vic, tell me why you care." Dani said, sitting up slightly, much to Olivia's protest.

Victor swallowed hard, and looked directly into her eyes. Every time he looked at her small face, framed with caramel brown hair, and adorned with bright green eyes, he felt something, different. Love. "Dani….. Danielle, I-I LOVE YOU!" He yelled out, before turning and dashing down the hall.

Everyone in the room was in shock. "OI DID VICTOR JUST YELL WHAT I THINK HE DID?" Cody yelled from downstairs, his voice was followed by cheers from the Kirkland's who were with him. They all got on each others nerves but, they all knew Vic was holding that in since WWII.

Back in Arthur old room, Dani got out of bed, and walked to the window, no one stopping her. She opened the window, and stuck her head out, just to catch Victor running across the lawn. "VICTOR!" She yelled, her voice clear as a bell. He turned, blushing hard. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled at him, smiling like a crazy person. He fell down on his knees, laughing.

"I thought you wouldn't!"

"Why would ever think that stupid?" Every bit of sickness was washed out of her with his confession. She climbed out of the window, and grabbed a nearby branch. She swung herself down next to him, and she also fell onto her knees.

"I don't know, love." He replied, then they were caught in a passionate kiss. Back in the room, Olivia leaned on Alfred's shoulder.

"Looks like our little girl is growing up, hu?" she asked.

Al nodded. Olivia had raised Dani slightly, due to the fact she had given some of herself so she could exist. "Looks like it for sure. I guess you can't call her little girl anymore."

"I will always call her that."

_No matter what you have done, I will stay with you, my love._


End file.
